ericflintfandomcom-20200213-history
Eric Flint Wiki
Eric flint wiki An encyclopedia of the works of Eric Flint that since November, 2008 Warning: Spoilers are to be expected See our Spoiler Policy for details The Eric Flint Wiki is an encyclopedia of people, places, and events that are portrayed in the writings of Eric Flint, an author of science fiction, fantasy and alternate history. We also have articles on his novels, stories and other writings.This is not a site for speculative writing or fan-fic! }} ;November 22, 2008 :The arrives. Please bear with us as we slowly but surely start adding categories and templates. In the meantime, articles are welcome. ;July 28, 2009 :Wikipedia is in the process of deleting numerous 1632 related articles, so many are being moved here. Contact Mitro if you want to help. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article The Most important Rules While the nature of writing about fictional works requires a certain amount of flexibility, ad hoc decision making, and some policies may be subject to change, we have two cardinal rules we observe here: When writing articles about the characters or events of a work, write in past-tense, and in-universe. That's self-explanatory. Stay within the parameters of what Flint and his collaborators actually put on the page! Don't worry about trying to fill in the gaps of knowledge that Flint and his colleagues might leave. For one thing, the large number of people working on such projects as the 1632 series means that few issues, if any, will be left unexplored. Don't worry about trying to fill in the gaps of knowledge that Flint may leave on his solo works. If a person, place, or thing is fleetingly referenced, its enough to note the fleeting reference. For example, Mexico is passingly referenced in 1824: The Arkansas War, where it is still coming together as a republic. It is unnecessary to delve too deeply in the political situation of Mexico based on these remarks. Speculation Policy Speculation in articles is discouraged as a rule. All articles should be about people, places, and events at least mentioned (or described obliquely) in Eric Flint's work, or the work of one of his colleagues'. This is not a site for fan-fic This site is not a place for creative writing. Leave that to the the various avenues provided by Flint. Creating Articles for historical figures When adding information for a historical character who appears in multiple unrelated works, separate that information using appropriate sub-headings. See model entry, or for example, Andrew Jackson. To limit confusion to new visitors, its best to begin the article with a brief sketch of the historical figure's biography. It needn't be a complete survey of that person's life, merely the highlights of why that person is remembered/important to our history. Links can be made to specific subsections of articles. This is especially useful with Historical figures and geography generally. For example, a link to Andrew Jackson in Trail of Glory would look like this: Andrew Jackson. Don't forget to use the character templates. Templates are divided up based on story. See the Template category for the appropriate template. Historical figures who appear as characters have both a general historical figure template, contained their pertinent OTL information, and a more story specific one. Creating categories When creating new categories, it's best to first consider how many articles might actually be listed in that category. Usually, a category should have at least three articles to start, but that is not a hard and fast rule. All series should have their own categories, as should stand alone novels and short stories. Subcategories for characters should be created in most instances. See the Characters category for a list of categories that apply to characters, including nationality, religion, profession, etc. Not all of Eric Flint's short stories embrace many characters. Some may have one or two. In those instances, a subcategory is probably unecessary. Geography may be divided by continent, country, state/province, or city. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. 1632 is the initial novel in the best-selling alternate history 1632 book series written by historian, writer and editor Eric Flint. The flagship novel started off as a solo writing effort that has become a collaborative project that involves hundreds of contributors and dozens of authors. The premise involves a small American town of three thousand sent back to April 1631, Germany, during the Thirty Years' War.Read More Gustavus Adolphus of Sweden: In the 1632 series, Gustavus becomes Emperor of the United States of Europe. Create these articles These are articles that have been linked but haven't been created yet: '' '' Expand these articles See the Stub category for articles that have been created, but still need more content. Help build templates We need help creating and/or improving templates. Here's what we have right now: Category:Templates. *'Don't be shy, get in there.' * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. Links Other AH wikis: :S. M. Stirling Wiki :Harry Turtledove Wiki :[http://fwoan.wikia.com/wiki/Sobel_Wiki For Want of a Nail Wiki] :Emberverse Wiki Other wikis of note: :Honorverse wiki, dedicated to David Weber's Honor Harrington character. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse